


Age Regression Requests

by babydoll_dean



Series: Age Regression Requests [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Caregiver Dean Winchester, Age Play Caregiver Sam Winchester, Age Play Little Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_dean/pseuds/babydoll_dean
Summary: what the titles says :)





	Age Regression Requests

Hey guys! I'm trying to get more into writing the little community and I'll be taking requests from now on. If you have a request, please be specific on what characters of supernatural you want there to be or I'm even fine with doing age regression requests about the cast members. Also, please be as specific about the plot and how you want it to be or if you want to give me some free rein on some stuff. Another thing to be specific about is what little items you want to the character to use. For example; pacifiers, diapers (with diapers please tell me if you're fine with the character going into the bathroom them or not, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. If the character just wears them, please say so.), specific toys, and many other things. When you request the little(s) and the caregiver(s), please say what you want the little(s) to call the caregiver(s). Please try to limit the characters in the story to three people. I'm comfortable with any ship, including wincest but if I'm not comfortable with the ship request, I'll tell you.

How this will work; I'm going to be making this into a series and every story will be posted to a new story for this work. The prompt will be posted in the summary. 

What your comment should look like (it doesn't have to look like this, it's just easier for me this way if your comment looks like this);  
\- Prompt  
\- Caregiver(s) and little(s) (please specify what you want the little to call the caregiver(s). If there are more than two caregivers please come up with two different names for the caregivers.) and the little(s) age range.  
\- What you're comfortable with for the prompt and additional details.

Please do note that I do have a life and the requests might not be as long as you want but please keep in mind that is may take some time to get to your requests :)

Edit: ONE prompt at a time. If you request one prompt that's fine but anything more than one at a time is very stressful for me. Once I post your completed prompt, you may ask for more but once again, one at a time.


End file.
